Eva, Os, and the Chapel
by InuzukaHyuuga
Summary: My bbies have a good time.
1. Chapel

The look of surprise on the the dark woman's face was probably more exaggerated than it should be. She stared over to the person currently driving her home with astonishment.

"You've never just… ran around in an empty church?" she asked, once more, in disbelief.

The red head stared at her with a weird expression and raised eyebrows before turning his attention back to driving.

"Eva, that's not a common thing that people do. You're the weird one here." He stated with a small grin of amusement.

The tiny Evangeline just crossed her arms and pouted slightly.

"Well, maybe, but still. That's just an excuse. We have got to do it, Os. You have to. You'll understand when you're there. Look, tomorrow is Wednesday. We're gonna go to my friends church." She stated, pulling out her phone and texting someone really quickly.

"Eva you know I hat-" Oswald began with a whine before Eva cut him off.

"It'll just be this once! I don't like church either but we have to attend it so we can hack the mainframe." She stated with a cheery smile.

Os rolled his eyes and shook his head in disappointment.

"Please don't ever say that again." He said in a flat tone before sighing loudly. "Fine, fine.. just this once." The poor guy couldn't fight his girlfriend, he barely put up a struggle. He enjoys the happiness on her face when she got her way.

"It better be as great as you're making it sound." He grumbled.

Evangeline threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek, and he swerved on the road a bit at the disturbance.

"Trust me it is." She hummed.

So the next day rolled around and Eva had to continue to pep up Oswald into going. She even made him wear something nice. They both barely managed to get through the preaching, Evangeline almost fell asleep and Os had to kick her foot.

Once everyone began to file out to go home Evangeline took Oswald by the hand and pulled him through one of the doors that led into the main halls of the church. She avoided any people hanging around and tugged him into storage closet.

"Eva what are we even doing." He states under his breath.

"Shh! We have to be sneaky and quiet and wait till everyone leaves." She said in a whisper. She held a finger over her mouth and his before he could retort. Oswald just shut his mouth and stared at her through the little bit of light coming through the crack of the door frame. She was so excited about this he could tell. It was pretty cute. He might as well try to enjoy it.

After about five minutes of painful silence Oswald began to get impatient and he licked her finger which was still resting on his lips. She pulled her hand away and scrunched up her face in disgust while giving him the 'look'.

She almost said something before someone outside flicked the lights off in the hall. This made them both freeze and go scary quiet.

Soon the sound of a door closing followed. Eva's pink eyes flicked to Oswald's face.

"Crap. I think we just got locked in." she said.

"You can't be serious. My car is still in the parking lot, they should know someone's still here." He whispered in a calm tone.

Little did Oswald know that this was Eva's plan and she packed a bag with some snacks and anything else they might need. Like a cellphone charger. Or pajamas.

"Oh nooo what will we do." She said in a fake worried tone. Oswald immediately blinked and glared at her.

"Did you seriously plan this?" he asked, slightly angry. Evangeline just smiled and opened the door and began to dance and do cartwheels down the hallway.

"Now, why would I do thaaat?" she said as she grew further from him. The hallway was dark, the sun had already set and the light of day was nearly gone. Needless to say it was becoming very very dark in the empty, quiet church. Oswald glanced behind him and began a quick shuffle closer to Eva.

"Eva where are we going to sleep?" he asked, still a bit frustrated at the situation.

She ran up to him. She was only in her socks sliding on the smooth floor. When did she even take them off? She pressed her hands against his chest and leaned on him for a moment.

"Don't worry about it they have blankets and nap time mats somewhere, just trust me Os!" she said with her voice full of energy and she began to pull him along.

"Come on the chapel is the best part, it's carpeted."

What had poor little Os gotten himself into. He didn't even know how he felt about this so far. He could feel the excitement building in his chest though, however small. There was certain feeling the empty church gave you.

Eva broke through the doors and entered the chapel. She began to run up the rows of benches and Os followed her at a steady pace. Eva was totally hyped as she laughed openly, Oswald couldn't help but crack a smile. He joined her in standing in one of the chairs.

"Take your shoes off, Os! How rude!" Eva scolded. As if climbing all over the chairs and everything else for that matter wasn't rude. Os slipped off his shoes and Eva grabbed his hands once more and smiled so brightly he could feel his cheeks heating up.

He could tell she was in pure bliss.

"Ooh! Let's go to the loft!" she said staring at the seats that were placed one story above them.

"Oh, I've never been up in one before." Oswald said, nodding.

Both of them scurried up the carpeted stairs and approached the edge of the balcony. They both looked down and grinned at each other.

"What would happen if we jumped off this?" Eva asked.

"Probably nothing. It doesn't seem THAT high up.. " Os said, walking along it. All of a sudden he noticed how nice his voiced echoed in the chapel. "Hey's let's go up on the podium now." he said with a hint of excitement.

"I'll race you." Eva said quickly and began to sprint down the stairs. Os was quick to react as he ran to catch up, which he did easily due to his long legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest.

"Punishment for getting a huge head start!" he said pulling her close. Eva laughed loudly, not holding back as she wiggled in his grasp. He picked her up bridal style and carried her up onto the podium. He gently placed her down on her socked feet.

Oswald sneakily pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons till music started playing. Evangeline stared at him as he began to strut toward her with the music. Strangers in the Night by Frank Sinatra began to play as he closed the space between them. Green eyes were nearly shining in the darkness as the mood totally changed.

Evangeline could do nothing but be flustered by his charm. A blush darkened her mocha colored skin as she suddenly became sedated and totally focused on him. His slender arm reached around her and pressed against her lower back until she was pressed against him. He lowered his face to her and gave her the most gentle peck between him humming along to the song. He also made sure to hum against her cheeks to make her giggle, because god knows he loved to hear it.

Evangeline's hands instinctively looped around his neck as the music played. Oswald went from humming the words to full on belting the lyrics out. A laughter as light as bells came out of Eva while she watched her boyfriend put on his charm and it working, not that it didn't work. It always worked.

Another song began to play, also Frank Sinatra. This time Eva knew the lyrics so she joined him singing this time. Her high pitched voice complimented his deeper masculine voice quite beautifully. Before they knew it they were dancing and twirling around the chapel. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other. The moon was shining in on one side of the building and it brought in the most charming array of colors because of the stained glass windows.

"Your hair is making such nice colors under the different colored glass." She said while leaning on him, tired from their merriment.

Oswald huffed a bit and became flustered at the compliment. His hand combed it's way through her hair and began to slowly pull the hair tie out. Her long ponytail disappeared and now her plum colored hair fell down her back.

"Gee, thanks." She teased as she rolled her eyes. "Oh, let's go explore the rest of the church and then find somewhere to sleep." She added in.

Oswald nodded as they exited the chapel. Not before grabbing his shoes, can't leave those there.

Eva peeked through a door, Oswald holding her hand.

"Just another room full of chairs." She said disappointed. They were exploring now, opening every door that was available and unlocked. Eva was having a wonderful time sliding on the floor in her socks. She used Oswald to keep her balance as she held tightly to his hand the entire time.

"It's so spooky in here isn't it? I mean, just think about it. The grave yard is right next to the church." Eva said, sliding closer to Os. Oswald physically tensed up and he straightened his back a bit.

"It's not that bad if you don't think about that little fact." He said, comforting himself more than her. You didn't see him staring down any dark hallways too long. He mostly kept his emerald eyes on the lady beside him.

Eva just nodded and she stopped in front of another door, opening it. Inside looked to be the gymnasium. There were a few basketballs lying against the wall so she squealed loudly, released his hand, and slid toward them at a crazy speed.

"Os let's play basketball!" she whispered loudly as she grabbed one of the balls and held it up. Oswald just chuckled, yet her energy was contagious.

"Sure sure." He said, striding over to her and leaning down to grab one of the balls on the ground. However, he quickly changed his direction and snatched the ball out of her hands, bouncing it and running away from her. He took a shot and it dropped in the net with a satisfying noise.

Evangeline threw a small tantrum from him stealing her ball, but was quickly distracted by his shot as she began to clap.

"Woah, Os. That was so smooth!" she said, her eyes lit up.

Oswald shook his head so his hair would fall back into place and so he'd look cool. Which of course, Eva easily fell prey to.

Soon after Eva ran for him and began to try and steal the ball. She could hold her own but her height was a disadvantage. They ended up just shooting hoops for a little while but ran out of energy quickly. Besides, the basketball just turned into a playful tussle and that led to tickling.

Evangeline was lying on the ground with Oswald tickling her sides and soon enough he was pulling her into his arms. Her wiggling, laughing body fought against him half-heartedly. The struggling stop and she relaxed against him, taking the silence to calm down and cool her head.

That's how they ended up laying on the gym floor in silence, taking in the emptiness of the gym and how every little noise echoed. It felt like they were the only people alive in this huge empty church and it's endless silence.

"I told you think would be worth it. It's so fun. It feels like an apocalypse" Eva chimed up, poking Oswald's cheek a lot.

He grunted at her touch and grabbed her poking hand, bringing it to his lips in a soft kiss, his way of agreeing.

After leaving the gym they began to hunt out a place to sleep. Evangeline assumed that the play room for the children stay would be best since they take naps in there sometimes. But before they could find that room, they found a large room that looked to be mostly empty except for giant rolled up mats. They looked like they were for events that needed cushioning

"Oh, we use these for cheerleading practice they're pretty comfortable this should be fine." Evangeline said, rolling one of them out just enough to where they could lay down. Oswald just shrugged and let her do her thing.

Evangeline, having planned ahead in all of this, pulled out some snacks, drinks, and some blankets. She also plugged in her and his phone charger in the closest outlet.

"I have a friend who will come to let us out tomorrow morning, so I'm gonna set an alarm." She said, tapping her phone with her nails and setting it down to charge. Oswald followed in plugging his phone in and flopping down on the mat.

"You really did plan this out, I'm impressed." Oswald said while he turned to lay on his side.

Eva threw the blanket over him and she dove in, wrapping her arms around him and clinging to him tightly. She gave him time to fix the blanket over them before she kissed his cheek. A big smile graced her features.

"We gotta get close to keep warm, we're alone in the wild." She said, whispering in his ear. This caused Os to shudder and he grinned.

"I agree with that statement." He spoke softly, pulling her as close as comfortably possible.

Naturally, they stayed up chatting and cuddling and snacking for a while. There may have been another tickling war somewhere in the mix, and a few kisses. But finally the pair finally dozed off around the AM.


	2. Milkshake

They both hobble into the diner with a group of sober and not-so-sober friends. Os and Eva were two of the not-so-sober group.

Eva slid in the booth first, happy to be smushed in next to Os quickly after. This booth was clearly for four people but six managed to squeeze in. The poor drunk girl began to giggle softly, her arm tangling in his. Os made sure to sit extra close to her so he could lean in and nuzzle the top of her head.

It didn't take much alcohol at all for Eva to get this way. Barely a full cup of any type of normal alcohol had her giggling and blushing like an idiot. More than usual, even. Os only needed an average amount.

The waiter came to their table, clearly aware of the drunkenness of some of them. Luckily none of the people were annoying drunks. They ordered their drinks. Os gets a 7up, and Eva some lemonade.

"Eva why would you get lemonade we are at a burger place.. you should be getting soda." Os says, leaning closely against her ear.

"Mm, Os, you know I'm not big on soda.. honey bbq.." she says with a slurred tounge and a giggle. A kiss to his nose followed.

When the waiter asked what they wanted Os sat tall and put his hand on the table, looked the waiter in the eye and said:

"I need a burger with as much cheese on it as you can get. I just want cheese. Cheese on some meat. With extra cheese." He said as seriously as he could ever be. In that moment, Os stared at this poor waiter with such intensity. Their souls could have probably touched.

Everyone around him began to laugh, but Eva just nodded her head with much enthusiasm.

"He loves cheese!" she squeaked, the force of her statement making her lean back against the chair.

The waiter smiled in amusement.

"We have a cheesey chedder steakburger and fries, how about that?" he asked, ready to write it down.

"Yes that is good. Make sure you put multiple slices of cheese.. also make those cheese fries." He said, closing his eyes and smiling.

Eva leans in close to him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Would you like a cheese shake to go with that, mister West?" Eva whispered seductively in his ear.

Os' eyes turned to her and he leaned in for a quick smooch.

"Yes, my cinnamon mocha princess." He growled.

This caused Evangeline to burst into giggles and flail a little bit.

"What would you like, miss?" the waiter said after she finished with her fit.

"I.. I want… the biggest chocolate banana shake you have.. with four cherries on top. It has to be four." She said, resting her head on the table. She lifted her hand into the air and held out four fingers.

"Evaaa you should get food.." Os mumbled.

"Os what do you think I'm doing." She asked, narrowing her eyes as if he were an idiot. Os just shrugged and wrapped his arm around her, practically pulling her in his lap. Eva draped her legs over his waist and he rubbed them distractedly.

They stayed like that, leaning close, giggling, whispering, and nuzzling until their food came. Her shake was first. When she saw it coming, she tensed up and stood in her chair.

"That one is mine. I can SEE IT OS. FOUR CHERRIES." She said, louder than the sober friends felt comfortable with. Os just laughed without restraint and pulled her down.

"Evaaa behave or you only get three of those cherries and half the shake." He mumbled into her hand, kissing her palm.

"Os don't you even think about hurting my shake. I will literally eat this napkin if you do." She said, holding out a napkin.

Os grabbed the napkin and placed it on the top of her head. But Eva didn't even care, she was grabbing for the incoming shake and spoon. You could see the sparkles in her eyes, the life, the rays of happiness beaming off her.

This shake was almost as important as Os was in that moment. With a shaky hand, she spooned up all four cherries at once and popped them into her mouth. Pure bliss was on her red, over-heated, drunken cheeks. Os felt a little bit turned on by the whole situation so he just perched his cheek on his arm and watched her.

Eva knowing he was watching easily put on a show for him. She leaned over for a kiss and slipped a cherry into his mouth. The cheesey burger that arrived minutes later was left on the table for a while as he watched his girlfriend tease him while also enjoying a delicious shake. He found out it was delicious through lots of small kisses and a spoon full here and there. At one point Eva gave him the spoon to feed her but drunken Oswald couldn't handle that much longer.

They had a very nice rest of the night, and Os decided that he liked a banana chocolate milkshake.


	3. College

The day she dreaded crept closer.

For the most part she kept her sadness to herself. She knew this would happen eventually. She's spent her years with him preparing herself for it. She was making a bigger deal out of it than she even needed to, and she knew it.

Os was going away to college. They were going to different colleges. So not only did she have to worry about extended times between seeing him, she had to worry about her own new college life.

For some reason one of those worries overshadowed the other. Os was happy for her, she was happy for him. This was great for them. College was so important. They would be successful and work hard and they'd still each other as often as they could. She didn't mistrust him, she knew he was loyal to her she had no doubt in her mind. They even got into their dream colleges! She was so happy.

Yet it still hurt so much, she cried every night she wasn't with him.

She kept a smile on around him, tried not to mention it. Ignored how sad she was. All she could do was cherish every moment with him they had before he had to leave.

About a week before d-day, she spent the night with him. They had dinner that she cooked at his house. They ate and smiled and chatted and it felt like nothing would ever ruin them. It felt so serene and she felt secure and safe. Their talk was light and gentle, they muttered softly to each other as usual. Everyone would always tell them when they really started talking it looked so private they had to give them space. Eva would just laugh and blush and shake her head. Os gave one of his handsome grins as if he were proud of it. He definitely was.

After dinner they laid on his bed together and began to watch movies of every genre. They never slept much when together like this. In all honestly Eva was scared to sleep when spending time with him. It felt wasted. She clung to him in the privacy of his room like he was going to vanish. She needed to have some part of her touching him at all times.

Admittedly she pestered him more and more for attention lately, but could you blame her? Once they got through about three movies it was late into the night. Heavier emotions were always brought out of her at this time of night.. or should I say morning?

They were both winding down, whispering softly to each other with closed eyes. Sleepy conversations flowed in and out. Whenever Os would go quiet Eva would quickly change subject to try and keep him awake as long as she could. She placed sleepy kisses all over his face and she'd squeeze his hand in her often. Toss a leg over his or snuggle into his side.

Os spoke up from a sleepy haze. "Eva not to complain but you've been really affectionate lately, and you only do that when you're hiding something, is something wrong?" he asked.

Eva felt something inside her break. Some sort of restraint just fall off. Her shield cracked.

Os knew how hard Eva was taking this college thing. They're both so used to seeing each other nearly every day it's only natural. He knew she wasn't talking about it to not hurt his feelings. He knew her. He was suffering because of it too, but he felt like he had to be strong for her so he forced himself to deal with it.

It took a while before Eva answered him, she had to swallow a few times to try and make her voice sound normal. She could tell she might cry soon if anymore is said. "No I'm fine." She said, and it sounded fake as hell even to her own ears.

Os pulled her away from him and pulled her gaze to his.

She was really going to lose it now, how can she look into those eyes and not expose everything to him. Tears quickly welled up in her eyes and everything fell apart from there.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly, wiping some of her quickly falling tears.

She tried to cry quietly, at least, only soft whimpers and the occasional painful breath. She covered her eyes with her hands and curled into him and trembled, sobs wracking her chest. Os laid there in silence with his hands placed on random parts of her. They petted her softly and he just let her cry, god knows how long she's ignored it.

So she cried. She cried till she was exhausted. At one point she tried to talk to him but just cried harder. Os had left as some point and brought back a tissue box and tried to help her as much as he could. She could tell he was getting nervous too. He hated crying. Yet at the same time he seemed to be calmer than he should have been.

Eventually she ran out of crying juice and he managed to pet and kiss her into soft sniffling. He hoped she'd talk to him.

"Os.." she said, pain in her voice. If she could cry more she would have at the sound of his name.

"I'm just… going to miss you. I know I'll get to see you.. I know I will and I know we will be fine but it's s-still.. so sad. It hurts so much and it shouldn't. I don't.. want it to. I'm so sorry.. I'm sorry.." she muttered into his chest, wishing she could cry some more.

"Eva.. eva, my eva.. Don't worry I understand.. It's sad. I know, trust me, I'm sad too I.. Eva it's going to be fine, it's gonna be lonely at first, but you're so strong. You're my strong little coffee candy. You're like a dark coffee, that's how strong you are." He spoke in soft gentle whispers. Pulling her closer and petting her head.

"I wish I could be next to you forever. I wish I could always stay.. right here. Always with you. Next to you- helping you. Cooking for you, loving you, kissing you.." her voice cracked. "I will miss kissing you so much.. I will miss picking the peas out of that pasta you like.. and feeding you cheese sticks.. I'll miss your hugging and your laugh and your smile, and your, your beautiful face.." she choked out.

"Eva you will still get all of those things, all of them! You will still get to do all of those things just less often for a little while. Almost all of our breaks are around the same time and you know what we're gonna do? Spend them all with each other.." Os said, he almost felt like crying with her, she looked so sad.

Eva felt ugly and ashamed and broken. She never wanted him to hear these things. She was going to stay strong for him but she broke so easy for him.

"I'm sorry Os.. I'm so happy for you, and for me. I'm so happy I rea-.. really am. I swear it." She said, tears flowing silently trying to kiss his face with her tear stained lips. Now her face was swollen and she was glad it was dark.

"I know you are, sweet Eva. I know." He squeezed her and kissed her salty lips and pushed some wet hair behind her.

They lay there in silence for a while, and Eva tried her best to wipe away any more tears and blow her nose and stare pathetically at him.

"The pillows are wet now.." she muttered.

"We don't need them, we have each other as pillows." He said with a playful and suggestive tone in his voice.

Eva gave a guttered and congested sounding laugh and tossed the pillows on the floor. She quickly took her place by his side and let out a heavy sigh.

"I think I feel better.. I'll be fine. I tried so hard to not break but your stupid gaze always exposes everything." She said with a pout.

"Good, you shouldn't hold things in honey. It's unhealthy, I wouldn't be upset with you over something like this anyway. Because I know that's why you haven't mentioned it." He said knowingly.

"I couldn't ever say anything.. It's so selfish." She spoke with a sad tone.

"Who cares, it's me! The king of selfishness." he spoke, poking her nose.

She rolled her eyes and tiredly closed them. All the dread and sadness had dissipated. It was still there and her heart was still heavy, but she felt 70% better. Even though she's upset that she told him everything, he didn't seem to mind. So.. maybe it's alright? At least she'll be able to sleep well tonight.


End file.
